<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby-Doll by arttselen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000595">Baby-Doll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen'>arttselen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fucktober, Inktober 2020, Night Terrors, Yuri, chaewon!doll, izone - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>just to make it clear, chaewon its the doll.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Miyawaki Sakura, Kwon Eunbi/Miyawaki Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby-Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura adored wearing skirts with hoodies to sleep because she prospected it as a warm and serene feeling to it. Besides being a relaxing outfit, she could easily go out during the time she was dressing in a roseate skirt and a black hoodie and not get embarrassed, because more importantly, she thought of her as genuine beautiful with it. And today was one of these days where she could wear commodious clothes and take time for herself. <br/>
At the moment, Sakura is sitting in the centre of her bed, back lying in her sizable pillows in comfort. Her left hand is resting on her side holding her cell phone while it's connected to the earphones, the volume adjusted at one of the highest amplifications to block the sonority that came from outside her own little world in which she was immersed. Meanwhile, her right hand was occasionally lying under the texture hem of her skirt. Her small yet skilled fingers were moving slowly and pleasurable inside her, fingering the hell out of her for hours now. Her moans were quietly suppressed by the sounds coming into her senses, the exciting voice of her girlfriend making her wet over and over. Eunbi sexual cries always the get better of her and once more she was coming to her climax, when she slightly opened her eyes and saw a captivating little porcelain doll lying on her side, eyeing her intense and fixedly. The graceful doll tilted her head at Sakura, a smiling creeping out of her face. She opened her glossed red lips while the Miyawaki was too shocked to react.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
 <br/>
<em>— Why don’t you continue to moaning for me, baby?  </em></p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<span class="TextRun SCXW124605090 BCX8">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124605090 BCX8">When Sakura woke up the next day, she remembered lethargic sensation after her second orgasm while listening to </span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW124605090 BCX8">
    <span class="SpellingError SCXW124605090 BCX8">Eunbi's</span>
  </span>
  <span class="TextRun SCXW124605090 BCX8">
    <span class="NormalTextRun SCXW124605090 BCX8"> audios and felling into slumber with the cell phone and headphones still attached to her. She wouldn’t remember anything about the peculiar encounter she had cause after all, <strong><em>everything was purely inside her own mind</em></strong>.</span>
  </span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just to make it clear, chaewon its the doll.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>